Untitled for now
by Noelle Andrews
Summary: Hermione's stuck in time and Harry and Ron need to save her. Unexpectedly, they have... someone else... to accompany them as well. Could their trip mean even more than saving a friend? RR & I'll return the favor!
1. Default Chapter

I never planned on posting this story, but well, I am now. So, yeah. And I'm not absolutely positive where this story is going to end up. But I got the idea from a movie with sucky actors called _Timeline_. And, you know, once you get an idea, you just _have_ to write it down.  
  
Don't plan on anyone ending up together, because, after all, this story is not a romance. Also, don't plan on me updating too often. It's just how I am.  
  
I'm not sure if I should add a little humor in this story or not. After all, humor really isn't my thing. I'm also not completely sure if I used the right characters for this plot. I got struck with a sudden urge to use Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius, but in the end I ended up right where I started.  
  
But why do you people care? You want a story, not the background of one. So, yeah, here's the first chapter.  
  
But first...  
  
Disclaimer: You know, this disclaimer thing is really ridiculous. Why do people think that the site is called FANfiction.net? We all don't own anything except our plots. I'm not posting a disclaimer for my chapters to come, so know that I don't own a thing.  
  
NOW we can start...

CHAPTER 1  
  
"So... she's where?"  
  
"She's here, hopefully, but in a different time."  
  
"And what's you're estimate on how long it'll take to find her?"  
  
There was a short silence.  
  
"Anywhere from three weeks to... to a year," he replied. The boy's friend dropped into a seat and let his shoulders sag.  
  
"You know, it's going to be near impossible to find her."  
  
"Near impossible. Not impossible."  
  
"How'd she get there anyways?"  
  
"The green door on the fifth floor next to the portrait of Thomas the Ignorant. You know, the one Professor Dumbledore forbid at the beginning of the year," he responded. He added with a sigh, "Now it's obvious why."  
  
Ron, who was sitting with his shoulders drooping miserably, dropped his head in his hands. Harry, who was pacing the empty classroom, could just hear his muffled voice mutter, "Isn't she supposed to be the smart one?"  
  
"Well, let's go," Harry said finally, helping his red-haired friend up. The two headed for the door of the empty classroom and opened it. Someone, who had apparently had his ear pressed against the door and was listening in on their conversation, fell through the doorway and landed at their feet. A pointed face looked up at them. And, of course, the face belonged to none other than their archenemy Draco Malfoy.  
  
But Malfoy didn't have on his face his hated smirk, but a look of alarm and fear. Then, he did something that Harry and Ron would have least expected.  
  
"Well, are you going to go save her or are you going to stand here in this empty classroom gaping at me? Because if it can take up to a year, you'd better start now."  
  
Harry and Ron looked down at him, an amazed, confused, and slightly disgusted (after all, this is Malfoy we're talking about) look on their faces. Nobody spoke for a moment in which an almost comical scene was created. Here was a frenzied boy sprawled on the ground and two boys looking strangely at him.  
  
"Well, are you?" Malfoy asked. Harry nodded in reply, not knowing what else to do. For this was one of the strangest things to happen to Harry and Ron, even stranger than traveling with time-turners or playing on a giant chess set. Draco Malfoy, their worst enemy since first year, had never been in this close a proximity to them and lasted so long without insulting them. And also showed something remotely like care for Hermione Granger.  
  
Then, most unpredictably of all....  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
Harry was the first to snap out of the sort of trance he had been in for the past five minutes.  
  
"Wha-? No! No, you're not! Why do you care anyways?"  
  
"That's none of your business," Malfoy replied, at last getting off the floor and dusting himself off. "Anyways," Malfoy continued, "I'm coming with you and there's nothing you can do about it." With that, he left the classroom and began to walk briskly down the hall.  
  
Malfoy wheeled on, ignoring Harry and Ron, who were at his heels and loudly giving out complaints.  
  
They all finally ended up at the entrance to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Malfoy, an eyebrow cocked.  
  
"Well, we're going to save Hermione," answered Harry.  
  
"And you're not," added Ron nastily.  
  
Malfoy heaved a sigh. "Haven't you people got it yet? Whatever Draco Malfoy says goes. And right now, Draco Malfoy says that Draco Malfoy goes."  
  
"YOU ARE NOT GOING, MALFOY!" Harry and Ron said simultaneously. Malfoy's only answer was a roll of the eyes before muttering a password under his breath so as the two couldn't hear and entering the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"You know, Ron, doesn't look like we can shake him off. He'll have to come along in the end," Harry said.  
  
"But he can't come, Harry!" Ron shot back with dramatic hand gestures.  
  
"He can come and we'll make the best of it."  
  
Ron gave a snort. "Yeah, Harry, the best of it. Hmm... lemme think. That would be that he doesn't kill us or leave us behind to be stuck in the past at some point. And we're not even sure of THAT!"  
  
"Yeah, well, there's not much we can do about that bit," Harry said, then added with a smirk, "Maybe we can leave him behind in the Jurassic Era, or something like that."  
  
"Or the witch-burning days," Ron put in, a wicked smile on his face.  
  
"Fat chance of that, Potty, Weasel," Ron and Harry spun around to see Malfoy, casually leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest, "I believe we should go now before I frighten you two with _MY_ ideas."  
  
Before Harry and Ron could reply, Malfoy turned the corner with a swish of his cloak, leaving Harry and Ron without much choice other than to follow. And so the unusual group made up of the famous boy-who-lived, his enemy, an arrogant aristocrat; and a disorganized, good-natured, and poor red-head left to save Hermione Granger.A/N: I absolutely HATE how I ended that. Well, go and review! I'll love you eternally if you do so! Also, suggestions and requests would be greatly appreciated, as I have the next chapter written, but not those after it. And so, I'm not sure what to write afterwards. I was thinking of starting them off in the Jurassic Era or in the 70's, when all their parents were at school. Whaddya think??? Ah, forget it. Just go and review, already!!! 


	2. 1964

Guess what!!!!! I got a new xanga site thingy! Well, I'm KristaRocks if you wanna visit it.  
  
Anyways, this is fanfiction.net, we're here to post stories, not talk about our useless, pointless, and overall stupid sites (or my useless, pointless, and overall stupid site, anyways...). Well, this chapter was much shorter before, but a reviewer requested that I have a little more action going on, so that happens now.  
  
This chapter was inspired by my step dad, or should I say, my step dad's music. Well, you'll see...  
  
Okay, here goes...  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter stood facing the dark green oak door on the fifth floor when the same thought hit the three... _how would they get back_? Ron was the first to speak the thought.  
  
"Dunno," Harry and Malfoy said together.  
  
"Guess we'll have to find that out later," Harry said decidedly.  
  
"And if we don't?" Ron asked, a touch of fright in his voice.  
  
Harry was silent a moment before answering slowly, "Then we're stuck." Ron swallowed.  
  
"Excuse me, Dumb and Dumber, we have a damsel in distress to save," Malfoy cut in.  
  
Harry was halfway through rolling his eyes when he realized something.  
  
"Malfoy, how do you know about Dumb and Dumber? That's a muggle movie!" Malfoy opened the door and stood in the entry.  
  
He turned his head to Harry and answered, "Who doesn't?" before stepping into the unknown. Harry and Ron glanced at each other, gulped, grabbed the other's hand, looked disgusted, then let go and rubbed their hands vigorously on their robes. ((A/N: This was insanely funny to me at one in the morning when I thought up this chapter))  
  
The pair looked into the darkness their enemy entered but a moment ago.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"I'll go first," Harry said finally. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He went in, half running, eyes still closed.  
  
"Better go now before I chicken out," Ron said decisively and followed in suit.

########################################################################

"Ow! Get the bloody hell off me!"  
  
"This place is as small as a broom closet!"  
  
"Yeah, we've all figured that out by now, Potter."  
  
"I wanna get out of here."  
  
"We will, Ron, don't worry."  
  
"Excuse me, lovebirds, but we can get out the same way we got in. Too complicated for you? The same way we got in, meaning, we can OPEN THE DOOR."  
  
"Oh, right," Ron muttered, too frightened at the moment to think up a witty retort. Since he was the closest, Ron (with difficulty, considering the amount of space he had to move around in) twisted the handle and pushed the door open.  
  
The three stepped out of the small space.  
  
"Harry, I thought you said that that door was supposed to make us travel through time. Nothing happened when we went in there. This isn't a joke, is it? Because if it is, it's not the least bit funny," Ron said, ending slightly angry.  
  
"It's not a joke, and if it was, you're right, it wouldn't be very funny at all. Let's just all get back in there and see if there's a lever we have to pull or someth-," Harry was cut off when all three noticed a noise, and a rather loud noise at that.  
  
"It sounds like... like"  
  
"Like screams," Ron finished for Malfoy.  
  
"Yeah," continued the blonde, "You know, like at The Weird Sisters concerts."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go see what's going on, if you two don't mind," Harry interrupted. He walked briskly, following the sound, and Ron and Malfoy followed wordlessly.

########################################################################

The three found themselves at Hogwarts' main entrance. They pushed open the giant doors and ran down the steps. The trio was mystified by the sight before them. There was a large platform floating in the middle of the lake and four men standing on it. People of all ages stood around the lake, some were in the water, trying to get close to the four in the middle of the lake, but there seemed to be some propelling charm around them.  
  
Harry was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore among the many... but he seemed very different.  
  
"Dumbledore..." Harry began, "Guys, I think we _did_ travel through time. Change that, I know _for sure_ that we traveled through time."  
  
"What makes you the expert, all of a sudden, scarhead?"  
  
"Take a look around, Malfoy." The aristocrat did as he was told and his eyes slowly widened.  
  
"Dumbledore... Binns.............. MCGONAGALL?!" All three stared, open-mouthed, at a woman who must have been no older than twenty-seven ((A/N: Forgive me if my calculations are off)). She was a brunette, with her hair cascading past the middle of her back, and she was gorgeous. She wore bellbottom jeans, low and tight, and a tye-dye t-shirt, and assorted necklaces and bracelets. There was only one word that could be used to describe her: hippie.  
  
"McGonagal was a hippie? This is so twilight zone," Harry said, still shocked by their Transfiguration teacher's appearance.  
  
"I've heard about hippies before," Malfoy said, still staring at the brunette that was screaming and jumping like the rest, "But they were mostly in America."  
  
"What's a 'hippie' and what's 'twilight zone'?," Ron asked, very much confused.  
  
"A hippie, I guess you could say, is someone who doesn't agree with how the world is running and is a peace-maker and all that. The Twilight Zone is from a television series that later came out with a movie, one of the first to start the 'twilight zone feel' in movies to come."  
  
Harry and Ron were no longer gaping at the younger version of McGonagal, but at their white-blonde enemy who seemed to know so much about the people he claimed to hate.  
  
"You surprise me, ferret boy," Harry said, almost with a laugh.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"Television," Malfoy answered with a shrug, "It's very addicting, I discovered." Then three kind of shrugged and returned to the task at hand.  
  
"Do you think Hermione's here?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"I dunno, let's go look," Harry answered. And so, the three left to look for her.

########################################################################

Harry, Ron, and Malfoy pushed through the crowd.  
  
"Excuse me! Sorry! Excuse me, please! Do you know a Hermione Granger? No? Thanks, anyways!"  
  
"Sorry! Excuse me, could you please move? Thanks. Oooh! A Galleon! That be mine, don't you dare pick it up!"  
  
"Out of my way, hippie tree huggers! Yes, that means you! Bloody hell, STOP PUSHING ME!"  
  
The three met on the shore.  
  
"Any luck?" Harry asked. The other two shook their heads.  
  
"We should get back to the green oak door and try somewhere else. I don't think Hermione would have strayed too far," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed.  
  
"Umm... Malfoy, are you with us?" Harry asked, a little annoyed that Malfoy hadn't been listening. But the Slytherin didn't answer, but conjured a small raft in the water, jumped aboard it, and propelled himself along using a simple spell until he reached where the propelling charm must have been.  
  
"What is he doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm never going to understand that one," Harry gave as an answer before turning to someone behind him.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, you must be a member of the Clearwater family," Harry said to the girl standing behind him.  
  
"Why yes," she answered, "Are you a friend of the family?"  
  
Harry took a minute to answer. "No, not really. I'm not even from here. But would you be kind enough to tell me who these four are? The ones standing on the platform in the middle of the lake?"  
  
The girl laughed. "You must be joking! Everyone knows who The Beatles are! Best singing group in the wizarding and muggle world!"  
  
"Whoa, rewind," Harry said, once again in a state of shock, "The Beatles were, I mean are _wizards_?"  
  
The girl laughed again. "Of course they are! You must live _pretty_ far from here." Harry almost laughed. _You don't know how right you are_ he thought.  
  
Harry nodded to the girl and turned to see what Malfoy was up to. He seemed to be doing some sort of complicated spell while balancing on the raft. Then, all of a sudden, a dome glowed blue; surrounding the floating platform with The Beatles perched on it. The swimmers stayed as far as possible from the dome, not sure what it was, but Malfoy propelled himself straight through it, and suddenly there was no longer a blue dome surrounding the platform.  
  
The swimmers went up close to see if the propelling charm was still there, and sure enough, they were thrown back as soon as they were too near.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, is the mum or dad of thi- hey! That's mine!" Malfoy had grabbed the mike and was trying to figure out how to use the thing.  
  
The crowd's attitude changed.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Who's that kid?"  
  
"Is this part of the show?"  
  
"He stole John Lennon's mike!"  
  
"Will someone please tell me what's going on?!"  
  
"Does anyone _know_ what's going on?"  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!!" Malfoy had found out how to work the mike.  
  
"You're voice is loud enough when you _talk_ into a mike, kid. No need to yell," said John, as the crowd covered their ears.  
  
"Oh, heh heh... Well, is there a Hermione Granger in the crowd?" Malfoy asked, and then waited to see if there was. "Does anyone here _know_ of a Hermione Granger?"  
  
Through the murmurs a man said loudly, "I do!" Harry, Ron, and Malfoy turned to look at the man. He had light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. He seemed to be sucking on a lemon drop (his lips were puckered as if we had tasted something sour). The man was a younger form of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"She was here, just a moment ago," Dumbledore said, still sucking on the lemon drop. Malfoy dropped the mike, hopped on his raft, and propelled himself quickly to Dumbledore's spot on the bank.  
  
"Did she say anything to you? Did she say where she was going? Did she tell you what she was going to do? Tell Me Profess-, I mean, Dumbledore!" Malfoy let the questions flood.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Slow down, young man! She told me that I was to become a great man some day, adored by many people. And she was about to call me 'Professor', as you were about to, for some strange reason. When I asked her where she had to go in such a hurry, she said that she had to go save someone from a fate they never should have had to carry."  
  
Malfoy looked up at the sky in frustration. "ARRGH! I told her not to, but she did! I told her to stay, but she left! I told her it'd all be fine, BUT THE BLOODY GIRL DIDN'T LISTEN!"  
  
Harry and Ron had been standing nearby, listening to the conversation.  
  
"That's you, isn't it?" asked Ron slowly, "You're the one Hermione's trying to save from some dreaded fate that you supposedly shouldn't have to carry."  
  
"Never mind it, Weasel."  
  
"Why should I never mind it?! My friend is in trouble!"  
  
"She wouldn't have been in trouble if she had just listened to me! Now, sod off, Weasel!" Malfoy began walking back to the castle. He took brisk steps, harshly pushing people out of the way. Without even noticing it, he had pushed McGonagal, who pushed him back before walking away and muttering, "Men!"  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! I think it's time to get this thing started!" The three turned around out of curiosity to see what was going on.  
  
"Our first song," began the one they recognized as John (someone had pointed out that Malfoy had stolen his mike), "is to all you who came to the 'Hogwarts Concert' here today!" The crowd cheered loudly and John went and took his place at the mike stand.  
  
"Picture yourself in a boat on a river,  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes..."  
  
"Tangerine trees, marmalade skies, and kaleidoscope eyes?" Ron asked, perplexed, "Is he using some sort of code?"  
  
Harry laughed. "No, he isn't, Ron. C'mon, let's go."

########################################################################

In no time, the three stood facing the dark green oak door once again.  
  
"Gee, Hermione, why'd you have to make us do this? We certainly don't deserve this fate," Ron said, before opening the door and stepping in.  
  
Harry and Malfoy shrugged and followed.

########################################################################

A/N: So, how was that? A little longer than the usual chapters I post. Oh, and sorry if I used any American slang that they don't use in England. Hey, I'm from California, whaddya expect?  
  
And thanks go out to:  
  
Mistress-Genari: And there we go! A little more action. And I'm not planning to reveal why Malfoy's here until the end. But I'll drop clues in the story. It has everything to do with the story, though, know that. Thanks for reviewing! You deserve a chocolate chip cookie! :)  
  
Professor Drusilla W.L. Silvers: Maybe. But I've got someone... else in mind. Oh, I think I just spoiled it. Oh, well. Thanks for reviewing! You deserve a chocolate chip cookie, too! :)  
  
Well, yeah, requests as to where they go next would be very much appreciated, as I only know a few places to send them.  
  
I really didn't like this chapter because of the way it's written. sigh What's a girl to do?  
  
Now go review because I said so! 


End file.
